Demetria Jamese Lebeau
Demon Personality: Demetria is classy and upscale. She expects the best and usually gets it. She doesn’t make a point of telling people this, after all if you’re the best you don’t need to tell people, do you? She adores her brother and will do anything for him. Her loyalty is unquestioning to him and he is the only male who has complete unfettered access to the girls in her escort service as a result. Because she treats her girls like gold they return the favor and so she can be occasionally blind to what is really going on in the outside world if it is kept from her. Make no mistake, Demi can be ruthless and brutal when she needs to be and has no qualms whatsoever about using her telepathy to benefit herself or her brother. State secrets, secret wishes all are usually laid bare before her with most humans and it gives her a kick to have such power over the non-magical community (or the magical one if they are foolish enough to enter her business or her brothers). She has made personal gain her personal slave and has absolutely no guilt from doing so. Family: Michael LeBeau (Father/Upper-Level Demon/ Deceased) Alexandria James (Mother/Evil Witch/Deceased) Drake James LeBeau (Twin Brother/ Demon/Witch/ Alive) History: Demetria was born in Paris, France October 12, 1808 five minutes after her brother Drake. She like her brother was taught to fight at a very young age, but unlike Drake she was taught to use her feminine wiles for personal gain and the betterment of the Source. Because of her family’s wealth she has always gotten what she wants and took advantage of it as much as she could. When her twin made his first kill she celebrated with him happily. Her own first kill came a few months later when she took out a high placed Madam in New Orleans and took over the business, substituting demonessess in place of human girls and making a fortune on the secrets of the highly placed men of power. The business has run continually since that point and has gone completely under the radar since that time. Demetria has always been very prompt in her payments to people to make sure they look the other way and if they didn’t, well they disappeared and were no longer a problem. The day her parents were killed she fought back valiantly but was knocked unconscious and was assumed to be dead. Drake found her and helped nurse her back to health; devastated from their loss, she vowed vengeance against those who killed her parents. She helped advise her brother as he took over their fathers territory and is his second in command. She makes certain to keep him advised of any changes that occur and will often travel to San Francisco to help him keep an eye on things there when he is in New Orleans so that he has the freedom to move where he needs to. Her girls are devoted to her and Drake and will often take shifts serving at his mansion in order to help him find out secrets from those he seduces. Powers: *Shimmering *Telepathy Additional Powers: *High Resistance *Auto-Suggestion *Surge Strengths: *Loyal to her brother to the point of Death. If she has to sacrifice herself for him she will. This makes her a danger to enemies because if she needs to she will do something unexpected. *Courtesan Training. Demetria was trained in the arts of Dance, Music, Philosophy, Singing as well as those other things a Courtesan needs to know to catch the eye of wealthy men and keep it. She is a superior actress and because of her training can spot someone less skilled in these arts than herself. *Wealth *Weapons Training. She learned how to weald a staff just as her brother did and knows how to use it with deadly accuracy. Her own staff is a rather was a gift from her brother at her Debutante ball when they turned 18. *Magic Weaknesses: *Spoiled *Overconfident She can be very overconfident. This comes from being a personal gain addict and her parents and brother feeding her massive ego. This causes her to underestimate her opponents. *Limp. She limps from the injuries sustained by the attack on her home. Although she has healed the scars the injury still plagues her from time to time in the winter and can slow her down. *Obsessed. Will go completely insane if she sees the people who killed her family. She will stop at nothing to end their existence and wipe them from the earth. Likewise if Drake is injured she will stop at nothing to destroy the being responsible. *Submissive to her brother. Even if what he says is not the best course of action if he countermands her she will obey him without question. No matter how simple the request she will follow it. If he says “Make me a sandwich.” She’s in the kitchen playing Susie homemaker. Category:Role Play Characters